True to your Heart
by Renee Higgins
Summary: My version of how Jonny + Jessie get together - set to music. In response to reviews, I've tried to clean it up a bit. Hope you like!


Okay, I tried to get this stupid thing cleaned up... here it is!  
  
True to Your Heart  
  
JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ  
  
Jessie Bannon sat at her laptop, staring at a letter she had written to Jonny. Her stereo played the soundtrack for Disney's latest, Mulan. *This is it, Bannon. Your big chance to let Jonny know exactly how you feel.* Her cursor hovered indecisively over the button that would send the e-mail from Colombia to Maine instantly.  
  
_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me,  
Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny.  
_  
She looked carefully at the letter. *Maybe I shouldn't send it, after all. He'd probably laugh at me, and tell me to get lost.*  
  
_Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide?  
  
_"Dear Jonny,  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to start this letter, so I'll just write what I have to say up front."  
  
*Oh, that's just wonderful,* thought Jessie. *You sound like you're about to tell him that his favorite fish died!* She moved to push 'Delete,' but something made her keep going.  
  
_Don't think so much,  
Let your heart decide!  
_  
"We've known each other for a bit over six years, more than enough time for me to sort all this out. Since we were ten."  
  
Jessie smiled at the memories that those words brought to the surface. The first time they'd fought. Times when they laughed, times when they'd cried. Times when they'd screamed at each other. The first time he'd saved her life. The first time she'd saved his. The moment she first realized that she loved Jonathan Benton Quest. *I don't know if I could keep living as 'just friends.'*  
  
_Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine.  
I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign.  
_  
"I've felt this for a while now, and I decided that I can't go on like this. You have to know. Before I write it, I want you to know what a wonderful friend you've been to me."  
  
*I know he cares for me, but does he care like THAT?*  
  
_But you'll never fall  
Till you let go.  
_  
"I'm really not sure how you'll react to this at all. I don't want to lose the closeness we have, but a part of that is always being truthful with each other."  
  
*Oh, God, I don't want to lose him!!!!!*  
  
_Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know!  
_  
"I've loved you since we met each other, but I just didn't realize it until that night on the island. I hope you and I can still be friends, even if you don't care for me. Please write.  
  
"Love, Jessie"  
  
Jessie closed her eyes, remembering the island. How she and Jonny, possessed by the ghostly lovers, had kissed. She remembered how she'd known exactly when the ghosts had left them, and hadn't pulled back. *He didn't pull back either. Maybe he does love me . . .*  
  
She pressed 'Send.'  
  
_ True to your heart.  
You must be true to your heart,  
That's when the heavens will part,  
_ _And baby, shower you with my love!  
Open your eyes,  
Your heart can tell you no lies,  
And when you're true to your heart,  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me.  
  
(Got to be true . . .  
To your heart . . .)  
_  
In Maine, Jonny Quest stood with his head bowed, listening to yet another lecture on responsibility from his dad. He'd stayed out past his curfew with Gloria, and was in trouble again. *The worst part is, I don't even like her. I mean, it's great to have someone listen to everything you say, praising you to high heaven, but she's boring! Admit it, Quest. The only reason you keep seeing her is 'cause she looks kinda like Jessie.*  
  
Aloud he said, "I know, dad. I'm gonna stop seeing her soon. Can I go to my room, now?"  
  
Benton looked at his son. "All right, Jonny, but remember: you're grounded!"  
  
_ Someone ya know is on your side can set you free.  
I can do that for you if you believe in me.  
_  
Jonny sat down at his computer. As he sat, he realized that he needed to write to Jessie. He had to let her know how he felt. Before he started, he turned on his stereo. The tape that began to play was one Jessie had made for him. It was a mix of all his and Jessie's favorites songs. It started with "Mulan."  
  
Then, he began to type.  
  
"Dear Jessie,  
  
"I'm not even sure why I have to do this, but I know that I do."  
  
*Maybe I shouldn't write, but me and her just seem so . . . so right for each other!*  
  
_ Why second-guess  
What feels so right?  
_  
"You've been on my mind a lot lately. More than anything else, really. Our dads would say a bit too much. I don't want to ruin anything that we have, but you have to know how I feel."  
  
*Great, Quest. Sound utterly desperate. If she doesn't hate you already, she's sure to despise you now!*  
_  
Just trust your heart,  
And you'll see the light!  
_  
"Y'see, the thing is, I love you. With all my heart! There is nothing that has ever seemed as wonderful to me as you are. You're the most amazing, wonderful, talented, intelligent, beautiful person I have ever known. Oh, I've probably always loved you, but I didn't really know it until you started spending more time with your mom. You're not here as much, and it tears me apart each time you leave."  
  
He thought for a while longer, but couldn't think of anything else to type.  
  
"Yours always, Jonny"  
  
Jonny pushed 'Send' before he had a chance to chicken out. Then, a soft voice said, "You've got mail."  
  
_True to your heart.  
You must be true to your heart,  
That's when the heavens will part,  
And baby, shower you with my love!  
Open your eyes,  
Your heart can tell you no lies,  
And when you're true to your heart,  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me.  
_  
In Colombia, Jessie released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She'd actually sent her letter! Barely ten seconds after sending it, a small box appeared on the screen. It said, "YOU'VE GOT MAIL."  
  
Jessie trembled as she clicked the button that would put it on the screen.  
  
_ (Ya know it's true . . .)  
Your heart knows what's good for you!   
  
(Good for you . . .)  
  
_Jonny looked at the letter he had just received from Jessie. He couldn't believe his eyes! The same thoughts he had just sent to her were written on his screen, from Jessie! Just then, his dad shouted, "Jonny! Come on! Estella just called, and she wants me to see something she just uncovered!"  
  
Jonny grabbed the bag he kept packed for occasions like this and raced down the stairs, reaching the car before his dad and Race were even out of the house.  
  
_Let your heart show you the way   
  
(Ya know it's true . . .)  
It'll see you through!   
  
(Got to be true . . .  
To your heart . . .)  
_  
Jessie read what Jonny had written *before he even saw what I had to say!*, her face getting more and more radiant with each word. As soon as she finished, she ran to her mother, who was just finishing a phone call.  
  
". . .And I'd really like for you to come take a look at it. . . . You can? Really? . . . That's wonderful. . . . . . All right, I'll see you in a few hours. . . . . Uh-huh. . . . .O.K, bye now! Have a safe trip!"  
  
Estella turned to Jessie, and said, "O.K., honey, what can I help you with?"  
  
Jessie took a deep breath. "Can I use the phone? I need to call Jonny."  
  
"Well, you know I'd let you, but. . ."  
  
Before Estella could finish, Jessie interrupted her. "Please, Mom, I'll pay you back! Honest! This is really important!"  
  
The woman continued as if she hadn't heard the frantic plea. "But I just got off with Dr. Quest, and they're coming down to take a look at the burial chamber I just uncovered. They'll be here in a few hours, and you can talk to him then."  
  
Jessie stood for a second, then threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Thanks, Mom! I gotta go get ready!" With that, she ran off to her tent.  
  
_Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are!  
You can take both hands off the wheel and still go far.  
_  
Jonny sat in the jet, staring out the window. They were almost to Colombia. Then, they had a two hour drive to the site. *I wish I could have called her before we left!*  
  
_ Be swept away,  
Enjoy the ride.  
_  
Jessie sat in her tent, discarded outfits a foot deep on the floor. *I don't know what to wear!* Her eyes lighted upon a flash of green still in her bag. *Well, I was going to wear that for going home, but. . .*  
  
_You won't get lost,  
With your heart to guide you!  
_  
The Jeep bumped across an unkept dirt road, getting closer and closer to the camp. Jonny held to the edge in an attempt to keep from getting bounced out. His dad looked back at him, worried. "Are you o.k., Jonny? We could slow down. . ."  
  
Jonny got a wild look in his eye. "Slow down?! No! I mean, could we go a bit faster?"  
  
Race looked back at him briefly. "Kid, if we go any faster, this whole car will shake apart! Then we'd never get there!"  
  
Jonny sighed, and turned back to the scenery that was flashing by.  
  
_ True to your heart.  
You must be true to your heart,  
That's when the heavens will part,  
And baby, shower you with my love!  
Open your eyes,  
Your heart can tell you no lies,  
And when you're true to your heart,  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me.  
  
(Repeat)  
  
(Got to be true . . .  
To your heart . . .)  
_  
Jessie looked carefully in the mirror, putting on a thin line of dark green eyeliner. She was wearing a short-sleeved leotard, emerald green to match her eyes. Over that, she had fitted black jeans, and a tooled black leather belt. She wore her leather jacket over it, and had pulled her flame colored hair into a ponytail. It was almost time for Jonny and the others to get there.  
  
Just then, her mother peeked into her tent. She started to say something, then stopped as she saw the condition of the tent. A smile spread slowly across her face.  
  
"So, Jessie. You finally realized Jonny isn't a brother. Do you know how he feels?"  
  
Jessie turned, and smiled at her mother. "He wrote to me, just before you spoke with his dad. He feels the same way."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, Jess. They're here."  
  
_When things are gettin' crazy,  
_  
Jonny looked anxiously into the night for a sign of Jessie. He couldn't see her anywhere. Then, she stepped out of the shadows. She was gorgeous! He stood there, staring at her. He didn't know what to say.  
  
_And you don't know where to start,  
  
_Jessie stepped into the light with Jonny. He was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue jeans. His hair was a mess, like always. She stopped a couple feet away from him, not knowing what to say to him now that he was there.  
  
_Keep on believin', baby,  
Just be true to your heart!  
  
_Race stood, his jaw hanging open, watching his little girl.  
  
Estella stepped up beside him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "They're growing up, Race. It was bound to happen." She paused, then added, "Jonny's a good kid."  
  
Race finally got his mouth closed. He swallowed audibly, then said, "You're right. I trust him with her life - I have, on many occasions. I'm just not ready for. . . all . . . this . . ." He waved a hand at the two young people.  
  
"What parent is? They've finally figured it out, Race. There's no going back now."  
  
"I know."  
  
_When all the world around you ,  
It seems to fall apart,  
_  
The world seemed to fall away from them, as the two teenagers stood silently. They reached towards each other at the same moment, and without words, stepped closer. Their lips met for the second time in their lives as they fell as hopelessly in love.  
  
When they finally drew back, Jonny touched her face gently with his hand, and said, "I love you, Jessica Bannon."  
  
Jessie smiled, and buried her face in his chest. "I love you too, Jonathan Quest."  
  
He tilted her face up towards his, and kissed her gently. In that moment, they knew that they would be together for the rest of their lives.  
  
_Keep on believin', baby,  
Just be true to your heart!  
  
_JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ  
  
copyright 1999 Renee Higgins  
  
Italicised text from "True to Your Heart" written by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel, copyright 1998 by the Walt Disney Music Company.  
  
Jonny Quest copyright of Hanna Barbara  



End file.
